Hacking Into Insanity
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Four of the best Kaiba Corp's computer programmers and hackers have some REALLY BIG insanity issues. It all starts one normal day... (I lost my papers on this so I wont update until I find them at least)


Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I did!  
  
Me: Now...  
  
Lindsay: On...  
  
Molly: With...  
  
Jessie: The Show! I mean the Chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me, Lindsay, Molly, and Jessie worked for Kaiba Corp. as the best computer programmers/hackers. We knew how to hack into even Pegasaus's computers. We were the youngest people to be hired in Kaiba Corp. We were only 19 years old.  
  
One day, we finished our job and were relaxing in another room when Kaiba came in and said, "Why arent you four doing your jobs!?" He glared at us.  
  
"Hello!? We're done with it. We did exactly what you said." Jessie said calmly.  
  
"Alright then why dont you four go and defeat Yugi Mouto now." He said.  
  
"We already tried to do a four on one, and Yugi said that that was okay. But in the end we lost. But, you know, we dont have the same decks." Lindsay said.  
  
"But I thought you four had the same decks?" Kaiba growled.  
  
"We used to, but we rearranged them." Molly said.  
  
"My deck's the same, except for a few new cards that I added." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh and dont think about saying that we have to duel you again. We beat you several times before. Remember what happened last time?" I said, looking at him.  
  
"If you want us to leave then we'll leave." Lindsay said. She looked at the clock and gasped.  
  
"Uh..... Sorry Kaiba but we have GOT to leave! RIGHT NOW!" Lindsay said as we ran out of the room.  
  
"That was a good trick Lindsay! Really good! Now let's go." Molly said, getting into the driver's seat of her car. We all got into the car and two minutes later, me, Jessie, and Lindsay were yelling at Molly.  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THAT POLE! DONT HIT THAT DOG! GEEZ PLEASE DONT RUN OVER THOSE KIDS MOLLY! STOP - I MEAN GO - NO STOP - GO! HEY THAT WAS JUST A RED LIGHT MOLLY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! HELLO!? GREEN LIGHT GO, DONT STOP! YOU STOP FOR A RED LIGHT NOT A GREEN LIGHT!" We yelled. We were going insane during the ride home.  
  
"OH RA MOLLY MOVE OVER!" Lindsay yelled. Molly didnt hear her, so Lindsay leaned on her, grabbed the steering wheel, and yanked it to the right just in time to avoid a jeep. The driver of the jeep waved a fist in the air and cursed at us.  
  
"Oh Ra shut your trap!" Jessie yelled. The driver cursed at us again, but when he turned his eyes back onto the road, he accidently swerved off the road and hit a tree. His jeep was SOOOOO busted up.  
  
"Boy that shut him up!" I said happily. Then the driver of the jeep yelled curses at us and started jumping up and down in anger.  
  
"Or not. Boy, he needs anger management." Jessie sighed. When we got home, it turned out that Molly had been driving on the wrong side of the road.  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED MOLLY! NEXT TIME LINDSAY DRIVES!" We yelled, pointing to Lindsay to make our point clear, as we stood on the driveway after we got out of the car. Molly smiled weakly and said, "That was fun wasnt it?" She looked at us in turn. Silence.  
  
"Okay fine." Molly pouted.  
  
"Come on." Lindsay said. We walked up to our house, which was a mansion.  
  
"Hey guys was it just me or did Kaiba like one of us?" Lindsay said as she opened the front door.  
  
"It's not you. I dont even know who he likes." I said as we walked into our house.  
  
"And is it possible that Yugi likes one of us? I even think that Bukura likes someone!" Jessie said. We were just sitting down on the sofa to watch some T.V. when the doorbell rang. We groaned.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jessie's Dark Magician Girl said cheerfully, floating off to answer the door. Dark Magician Girl loved guests. Kuriboh was sitting on Dark Magician Girl's shoulder. My Harpy Lady Sisters were outside trying to train Harpy's Pet Dragon. Then we heard screeches in the backyard.  
  
"NO WAIT DONT STEP ON THAT (Harpy's Pet Dragon stepped on the lawnmower that Molly left out back) LAWNMOWER!" the Harpys screeched. Dark Magician Girl opened the door to see Dark Magician and Yugi.  
  
"Who is it Dark Magician Girl?" Jessie yelled over the noise of the T.V.  
  
"Yugi and Dark Magician!" Dark Magician Girl answered.  
  
"Come in!" Dark Magician Girl said, smiling.  
  
"Kuriboh!" Kuriboh said.  
  
"Thanks!" Yugi said. Dark Magician grinned at Dark Magician Girl. She blushed.  
  
Meanwhile Molly's Gemini Elf was helping Lindsay's Injection Fairy Lily make dinner.  
  
"What's going on with Harpy's Pet Dragon?" I growled.  
  
"Oh RA!!!... She just smashed the lawnmower that Molly left out back. NO! She smashed the other one! Now we need two new ones!" Lindsay complained as she looked out the window.  
  
"That's the fourth one she smashed this week!" Jessie groaned. Yugi came over to us and sat in an armchair.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said.  
  
"Howdy!" we replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: Please R&R!  
  
Jessie: Yes and please no flames!  
  
Molly: This was our first story on here!  
  
Lindsay: Yeah!  
  
Jessie: Typed and edited by me!  
  
Me: SO!?  
  
Jessie: So what?  
  
Molly and Lindsay: It's a Twin thing! (rolls their eyes)  
  
Me: By the way, the name's Jackie.  
  
Jessie: Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon. But it'd be a waste if no one reads it.... :( I think that there should be at least 1 review before I write the next chapter. (sighs) 


End file.
